I Love The Way You Lie
by LeontinaStardust
Summary: BRANWEN777 CHALLENGE.  Post Hogwarts.  He keeps on hurting Harry. He keeps on lying. So why can't Harry let go? Evil is most potent in the form of love. Based on 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem. SLASH. Harry/Gideon Crumb. Domestic abuse, self harm.


_Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise. If I did I would be writing fiction, not fanfiction._

_BRANWEN777 CHALLENGE. Post Hogwarts. He keeps on hurting Harry. He keeps on lying. So why can't Harry let go? Evil is most potent in the form of love. Based on 'Love the Way You Lie' by Eminem and featuring Rihanna. SLASH. Harry/Gideon Crumb, Harry/Weird Sisters Member. Abuse/Domestic Violence, self harm._

_Warnings: Slash, self harm, character death (I'll let you know now that it's not Harry. The challenge requested a happy ending), abuse/domestic violence (I'm aware this is a sensitive issue and I'm sorry if I offend anybody) and strong language. Oh, and pre-established relationship (not sure if that actually needs a warning as such, but just so you know)_

_So yeah, intense story (and warning list xD) But it will have a happy ending. _

HPGC

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, But it's alright because I like the way it hurts._

It was at the end of seventh year; after the defeat of Voldemort, when everything changed for Harry Potter. Before then he thought he knew evil, but now he knew evil was most potent when it came in the form of love.

_August 1998_

Ron and Hermione had dragged him out to a Weird Sisters concert with some of their friends. They were worried about him; felt he was becoming a recluse. Hermione thought the war had caused Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Maybe she was right, but Harry didn't care about that; all he cared about was the fact he was now desperately lonely. The Wizarding World had turned him into nothing more than a news article rather than an actual person, while all his friends had either been lost in the war or coupled off with each other. Indeed, none of his friends seemed to be single anymore, and now all these couples wanted him to go out with them, rubbing their relationships in his face. Of course his friends had no intention of doing that but with the depressed state Harry was often finding himself in, it was easy enough for him to believe that they were.

Harry felt even more put out when Ron excitedly announced he had got hold of backstage passes and they were allowed to meet the band members. Harry hadn't fancied meeting the band at all. It was just another place he had to put on a smile. However it was when he saw _him_ that he lost all bitterness. He was tall, with long dark curly hair, wearing heavy make up around one eye and wearing his trademark fur lined leather jacket. He introduced himself as Gideon Crumb, the one who rocked the bagpipes, and he asked if maybe Harry would want to go for a butterbeer with him some time, and Harry had thought maybe now things would get better. Maybe.

_October 1999 _

Harry sat sobbing on the sofa in the house that he shared with his boyfriend, Gideon Crumb. They had started dating soon after they had met, and had moved in together just two months earlier. He did love Gideon, he really did, but the relationship just wasn't working for him. Gideon always seemed to be touring, and he was pretty sure he had cheated on him on numerous occasions, and he just couldn't take the stress anymore. He hoped maybe one day they could get back together, after Gideon didn't have to focus so much on his music. Oh, he didn't know what to do. He looked up at the fireplace as he heard the Floo network go. It was now or never.

Gideon stepped out of the ash, brushing down his robes. "Well those fangirls were particularly annoying tod…Harry, baby? What's wrong?" he asked concerned after catching sight of Harry crying. That look of concern on his face made this even harder for Harry, but he had to do it. He just had to.

"Gideon…look, um, oh Merlin, I don't know how to say this"

"What?" Gideon asked, suddenly sharp.

"I just, just don't know if I can do this anymore" Harry stuttered.

"What do you…?"

"It's over Gideon. I'm leaving. For good" Harry regretted saying those words the instance they left his mouth; Gideon's face went from worried to anger in a flash.

"What? Why? You can't leave me! YOU CAN'T" he yelled at the sobbing brunette. "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO LOVE ME."

"Well, so are you? And all you do is leave me to play music and fuck you fans!"

"Oh, so I'm a cheater now am I? I haven't cheated. I fucking love you and you accuse me of all sorts of stupid things. YOU'RE NOT LEAVING."

"I am. And I'm going now!" Harry turned to leave, he could come back to pick up his things when Gideon had calmed down.

"No, you're not" Gideon spat, grabbing Harry's arms and spinning him round to face him, and then pushing Harry against the wall. "You are not leaving me, you hear?"

"GET OFF OF ME GIDEON" Harry yelled, trying to push furiously against the musician.

It was then that it all changed. Harry barely had time to react when the fist had collided with his face, and he was dropped to the floor. Harry gasped in shock, as Gideon froze, not fully realising what he had just done.

"Oh, Harry, Harry, I'm so sorry baby. Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do it. It was the rage, not me. Oh Merlin I'm sorry."

Gideon was so upset, and the fact he had got so angry…Harry guessed maybe Gideon did love him more than he thought, if he could act like that.

"I'll stay…for tonight only" Harry said, refusing to acknowledge what had happened. "Just for tonight". He got up and walked to their room, not looking back at the apologising man.

HPGC

Of course the next day Harry didn't leave.

He had woken up to a bouquet of flowers held by a very sorry looking Gideon.

"Harry, believe me, I am so sorry. I haven't been able to sleep all night, I've just felt so, so, disgusted at myself. I don't deserve your forgiveness but I hope you can at least let us work through this. I can't bear to lose you," the bagpipe player sniffed, his eyes red rimmed. He looked so helpless, and so sorry that Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He moved over to his love and wrapped his arms around him

"It's okay Gideon. I forgive you, and I think we can work everything out. We can help each other" Harry soothed, revelling in the warmth and security he felt with Gideon. He couldn't believe he had thought about leaving him. What he had done last night had been unacceptable, but he was sorry for it, and he must have stuff going on for him to react like that. Maybe Harry was meant to stay and help him.

"I swear, it'll never happen again. Never. I can't believe what came over me. It's like it wasn't me, like there was something else there."

Harry said nothing, and simply sat calming down his lover. They could put this behind them. They just had to.

_A week later_

Harry felt him and Gideon had been getting on better than ever. Gideon hadn't lost his temper since the last incident, and they had been spending a lot of time together at home and going out places like they had used to when they first started going out. Harry was on his way to tell Gideon they had been invited to a party at the Weasleys. It was a double engagement party; for Ron and Hermione and also for Ginny and Neville. Harry was glad Ginny had got over him and moved on, and was all too happy to join her in her celebrations. The two youngest Weasleys had also invited the rest of the Weird Sisters band members as after getting to know them through Gideon and Harry they had really hit it off.

"Hey Gideon," Harry called, walking into their garden where the musician was sorting out some kind of rockery he had been working on. "We've been invited to a double engagement party at The Burrow tomorrow night. Do you fancy going?" He didn't really know why he was asking if he fancied going; he was going to go anyway seeing as it was an important time for his friends.

"I don't know…I never really liked Ronald all that much, you know that" Gideon mumbled not taking his eyes off the patch he was working on.

"Well yeah, but it's an important thing for him and Hermione, as well as Ginny and Neville. It'd be wrong if I didn't go."

"Why do you need to go anyway? It's just some excuse for you to get drunk and go off with somebody else!" Gideon snapped, still not taking his eyes off the garden.

"Excuse me? I'm not the one who's cheated before. And I don't plan to either, so don't accuse me of that. Seriously you need to watch how you talk to me" Harry was getting angry now. The week had gone so well up until now, and he didn't want that to change. "And will you just frigging look at me?" Gideon's eyes still didn't move.

"We're _not _going and that's final."

"Well if that's the way you're going to be…_we_ may not be going, but I certainly am and you're not stopping me."

Gideon finally turned around to look at him, although Harry wished he hadn't; the fury in his eyes was almost terrifying.

"You are NOT GOING TO BE ALONE WITH THOSE PEOPLE" he shouted, hands clenching into fists, making Harry unconsciously take a step backwards.

"So you don't trust me anymore?"

"No, I don't. And if you're going to refuse to listen to me then I have no choice but to go with you."

"Fine" Harry said, almost triumphantly if it weren't for the fact Gideon was getting more and more angry and he wasn't sure how he would react, so he turned and left the garden, leaving a fuming brunette behind.

HPGC

The next night Harry and Gideon, although he admittedly reluctantly, arrived at The Burrow, greeted by an enthusiastic Molly Weasley, who only stopped hugging Harry from the glares she could feel Gideon sending her way. The two men then moved on to meet the couples, and give them their best wishes, before moving on to mingle with the other guests. Gideon never let go of Harry's hand, and walked as close as he could to him, which was starting to get on Harry's nerves.

They ended up sat at a table in the large field near the Weasley's house which they had turned into a general area, with chairs and tables, a put up stage, a buffet table and areas for kids to play. Despite all that was going on, Gideon had dragged him to a table as far away from everyone else as they could get.

"You could at least pretend to be enjoying yourself" Harry scowled. Gideon really did seem to be dragging the fun out of the day. He didn't have time to respond however, as they were joined by the rest of the Weird Sisters.

"Hey guys. How ya doing?" the lead singer, Myron Wagtail said sitting down next to Harry, who felt Gideon move his chair slightly closer to him.

"We're okay. Just enjoying the do" Gideon smiled.

"Yeah, us too, until the fankids showed up" complained the guitarist Kirley, pointing over to a group of people who were stood nearby staring at them all.

"Hmm, I think I know that girl" Gideon muttered, almost to himself. "I think I went to school with her."

"Where are you going?" Harry asked as Gideon got up, not that he minded having a bit of space.

"Just to say hello. That's all. If it's who I think she is I've not seen her in years," he replied, losing all interest in Harry as he moved over to the girl.

The other members then excused themselves to get them all drinks, leaving Harry alone with Myron, making Harry pretty glad Gideon had moved out of eyesight.

"So Harry, I've not seen you in a while" the singer said smiling. Harry always thought he had a dazzling smile, not that he'd ever admit it.

"Yeah, I guess we've both just had a lot on" he murmured, which wasn't fully true; granted Myron had just broken up with his partner after finding out they were just after the fame and so had thrown himself into work, Harry himself hadn't had too much on. It was more Gideon preferring them to stay in, which he hadn't had a problem with until now.

"Sorry about that by the way. Relationships! Who'd have 'em?" he laughed, knowing what Harry was thinking about. "No offence by the way," Myron grinned.

"Hah, no, I guess sometimes it'd be easier being single" Harry admitted, "but I wouldn't change Gideon for the world" unless the world had a lot to offer, Harry thought as a side note.

"Well I'm surprised you and Gideon lasted this long. You two must really be getting on."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked sharply.

"Oh, no, no, I didn't mean the offensively to you or anything Harry. More aimed at Gideon. That man can sure get a temper, especially when he doesn't get his way. I don't see how you can put up with it."

"Really? No, he's fine around me," Harry lied, attempting a smile at the musician.

"Ah, well good good. I guess me and the others are just annoying or something, but we can't get rid of him really, unless you can find another wizard who will play rock music with bag pipes?" he laughed again.

"Hmm, you never know," Harry laughed with him. It felt good to laugh again; he hadn't been able to joke around for a long time. He had always felt close to Myron, more than the other band members, other than Gideon of course. Myron was quite a bit older than him, older than Gideon, but he acted younger than his age, and with him being famous too, Harry never felt like he had to play a role around him, which was the same reason he had been drawn to Gideon.

The bag pipe player must have realised he was being thought about, as he returned over to the pair.

"Where are the others?" he asked harshly, at least Harry thought so.

"Just getting drinks. They'll be back in a second. You can have mine if you want, I'm not bothered" Myron said, smiling at Gideon. He always seemed to be smiling.

"No, that's alright, we're leaving."

"What? They've not even made their speeches yet!" Harry exclaimed.

"We're leaving. Now," said Gideon through gritted teeth, and grabbing Harry's arm, and apparating them out of the field before Harry could object.

"You could have at least let me say goodbye!" Harry yelled at Gideon, but soon shut up at the look on the man's face.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing? Fucking flirting with somebody right in front of me eyes!" Gideon looked absolutely livid.

"I wasn't flirting with Myron, we were just talking as friends" Harry said calmly, trying to pass on the feeling of calm over onto Gideon, but it didn't seem to be working. He took a step away from the brunette, but he just took one nearer.

"You're supposed to be mine, but you're acting like a little whore" Gideon growled. "YOU'RE A FUCKING WHORE!" he yelled. Then he threw a punch, then another, and then another. Harry never thought to defend himself, he just let Gideon do what he was doing, his words echoing around Harry's head, until some time after; Harry wasn't sure just how much time, he stopped, murmured something about going to the pub, and he was left alone, crying as he pulled himself into a ball. He knew he should leave, and that he should get as far away as he could while he had a chance, but he loved Gideon too much. He was so messed up but Harry couldn't help but love him, and if he didn't have Gideon, who else would be there to love him?

_All I know is I love you too much _

_to walk away._

_Two weeks later_

Harry could quite frankly say he had just had one of the worst fortnights of his life. Following the incident after the party, Harry had withdrawn himself into the house, sending a quick apology to his friends over his quick departure.

After what happened following Gideon's suspicions, Harry had stayed with him that first time, however when he lashed out at the Gryffindor another time, Harry had walked out on him, and left for a muggle hotel, however Gideon had managed to track him down and begged him to at least accept his apology and that he would work on his anger problem. For some reason Harry had believed him and gone back to their home together, thinking that maybe he could help Gideon. This had happened twice in the last two weeks, but he just felt that running away from his problems wouldn't solve anything, and there was always the risk Gideon could move on and take out his anger on somebody else and Harry couldn't bear the thought of somebody else being hurt because of him.

Harry and Gideon were trapped in a relationship based on lies. As much as he threatened to leave Gideon for good, he wouldn't, or rather couldn't, and every time he left he knew it wouldn't last. And Gideon was so adamant that he was going to change, told Harry about the anger management classes he would never take, but they worked together with each other's lies. They had a twisted kind of love, and love it was indeed.

_I love the way you lie,_

_ I love the way you lie_

_November 1999_

Harry stood with his hand closed over the candle flame. The heat soaked into his hand, burning his skin, but he did not move his hand. It took his mind off everything else that was going on, and it made me know that everything was real. He could feel Gideon watching him from the doorway.

"What are you doing?" he asked plainly. Harry guessed everything must feel unreal for him too.

"Letting myself know what's real" he replied simply, gasping in pain as his skin blistered. Gideon said nothing more, watching transfixed on the flame around Harry's hand.

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn, _

_But it's alright because I like the way it hurts_

Harry found himself often becoming lost in a candle, and he noticed Gideon would often be drawn into watching too. They seemed to be drawn into a cycle; they would be okay until Gideon would snap and lash out over something stupid. Harry would then threaten to leave, Gideon would apologise and claim he would change, and everything would go back to normal until Gideon snapped again. It seemed to be a never ending cycle, but if felt like it had always been that way; Harry found it hard to believe they had been so happy until a month ago. He knew he should leave, but he loved Gideon, and he wanted to help the musician, and he couldn't leave until he did.

Harry was drawn out of his ramblings by a crackle from the Floo network, and he just had time to extinguish the flame before Myron stepped out of the fireplace. Harry stealthily shoved his hand behind his back.

"Myron…what are you doing here?" he asked, shocked at the sudden entrance.

"Yeah, nice to see you too Harry" the singer said rolling his eyes. "Hmm, do you smell burning?" he asked sniffing around. Harry shook his head. "Ahh, well anyways, is Gideon around? I have a new song I want to show him."

"Um, he's in the garden" Harry said slowly edging along to reach his wand. "Hey, can you pass me that behind you?" he asked, causing the man to turn around long enough to cast a glamour on his hand.

"Harry, there's nothing behind me"

"Isn't there? Well never mind. Guess I'm seeing things" he forcibly laughed.

"Right…is everything okay? You seem kind of tense" Myron asked concerned, putting his hand to Harry's forehead.

"Yeah, yeah, everything is fine" he threw on a smile. "Are you getting started on a new album then?" he asked trying to change the subject. Lucky for him music was Myron's favourite subject.

"With any luck we should be, yeah" he beamed.

"Harry!" a voice came from outside, "who are you talking to?" Harry noted the voice seemed pretty angry.

"Umm, Myron, you should go now"

"What? Why?" the singer asked, a hurt look on his face.

"Please, just go. Now, please" he begged the musician. "I'll pass on the song for him. Just leave."

Myron must have heard the panic in his voice as he handed Harry the sheet and went over to the Floo point.

"Please just remember I'm always there to listen to you if you need anything Harry" he said, looking at Harry with worry etched on his face, before he disappeared in a green smoke, just as the door burst open.

"Who's here? Where's he hiding?" Gideon spat, looking around the room angrily as if expecting to find a half naked man in front of him.

"Nobody was here. Quit being so paranoid" Harry scowled.

"I heard voices. Don't you lie to me. I hate it when you lie to me" which Harry knew was ironically a lie.

"It was Myron who you heard. He was talking to me via Floo. He sent a new song over with an owl for you and he was just letting me know what it was. That was all."

"He sounded pretty close to me" muttered Gideon darkly.

"Well I don't know why. Or am I not even allowed to talk to my friends in any way now?"

"Not the friends you're just going to run off and fuck" the musician spat at him, grabbing hold of his wrist. "And Myron should know if he fucks with you he fucks with me and what the consequences of that will be"

Harry suddenly feared that there seemed to now be more of a possibility that Gideon could hurt somebody else. He was so possessive and jealous over him, so he should have known there was even more reason to act out towards somebody else. Now he couldn't just stay to help Gideon; now he had to stay to protect others. He didn't want any new partners facing Gideon's wrath.

HPGC

When Harry woke up the next day, it was to the voices of a number of people; a number of voices that he recognised in fact. He got himself dressed and walked out of his bedroom to see Gideon chatting happily with Myron, Ron and Hermione.

"Oh, Harry, you're up" Hermione beamed at him. "We're just here to invite you and Gideon to our wedding. I know it's happened quickly but we don't have anything to lose, and we just want to be a complete family in time for um, certain events" she said grinning, laying her hand protectively over her stomach.

"You mean…?"

"Yep, we're having a baby!" Ron exclaimed happily, looking prouder than Harry had ever seen him before.

"Oh, congratulations guys!" Harry said, feeling genuinely happy for the couple. "I bet you're going to make great parents." Parents…they were going to have a family, a happy family, something that Harry wouldn't be able to have, not for a while. He always hoped to adopt, but he wouldn't dare bring a child into a home with Gideon as he was. He had always wanted a big family, not having had much of one himself, but now that dream seemed to be wasting away too.

"Yeah, well, just so you know" Hermione said still grinning. "We'll be off now, and some details will be heading in the post your way. Oh, and we'll be having a big dinner over at The Burrow next week, if you'd like both to come? You're welcome to join us as well Myron"

"Sure, I'd love to" Myron smiled. "I've not had a proper home cooked meal for yonks. Life of a rockstar means my diet consists of pizza and firewhiskey" he laughed.

"Unfortunately we won't be able to join you" Gideon said, instantly bringing down the happy atmosphere in the room. "Me and Harry already have plans" he lied, throwing Harry a look that clearly said to play along or there would be trouble, so he did.

"Um, yeah, we're really sorry" he joined in, not wanting to lie to his friends, but he didn't want to provoke Gideon.

"Well I can ask Mum to rearrange…" Ron started, but Harry stopped him before he could finish his sentence.

"No, no. Don't worry; she'll already have made the plans. Enjoy it without us" he smiled, once again not genuinely. A genuine smile was something he never seemed to produce anymore.

"Well if you're sure…"

"Yeah, sure" Gideon cut in sharply, signalling for the happy couple to leave. Luckily for Harry they got the hint and said their goodbyes, leaving Harry and Gideon alone with Myron. Harry started to feel pretty nervous.

"So how come you're here?" Harry asked Myron, trying not to look the musician in the eye.

"Just seeing what Gideon here thought of the song, but then Ron and Hermione came in and we got pretty distracted chatting away" he laughed. He always seemed to be laughing, something Harry envied about him.

"Yeah, and I liked the song so go do something with it now yeah?" Gideon snapped, his temper wearing thinner and thinner the more time dragged on.

"You're in a bit of a rush to get rid of me aren't you Giddy?" the singer said raising his eyebrows, although he too could see that Gideon was getting angry. "Fine then, I can see when I'm not wanted. I'll see you sometime Harry, hopefully before the wedding but if not I'll see you then."

"Yes. Maybe," Gideon answered for Harry, hushing his band mate out of their house, before turning to Harry, blazing fury in his eyes.

"You've told haven't you?" He spoke to quietly Harry could barely hear him, but he could still hear the hatred in each word. "You know there's nothing wrong with us, so why have you lied. WHY HAVE YOU LIED?" he yelled, pushing Harry to the floor harshly.

"I haven't said _anything_" he spat at his companion. "There's nothing to tell."

"Well why the fuck where they all here? Spying on me? Checking up on me? What?" he continued, moving down over Harry, his hands clenched into the give away fists.

Harry didn't answer, and just let the pain overtake him.

_One week on_

Harry had decided he was at his wits end. He couldn't take this anymore. The abuse seemed to be happening more frequently, indeed nearly every day the last week something had angered Gideon. Before they seemed to have cycles, while now they it seemed to be a regular occurrence. Gideon seemed to be finding anything to get provoked over; in fact he was almost making things up to seem bad. He wasn't even apologising now and wasn't claiming he would get help. Harry knew now was the time to stop believing him and Gideon didn't even bother lying anymore. And if he wasn't going to lie neither way Harry. He would leave him for good. He had had two months of hell and he wasn't going to hide anymore. His friends were now all having a dinner together, joking about things and having a chat, while he was sat hidden away, slashes down his arms, and burns on his fingers. He would have to interrupt them, make up a story but give them enough reason to protect him from Gideon, and give him a reason not to go back. He took a deep breath and got up, ready to face what was about to happen. He walked to their living room, once the place of so many happy memories; now the place where all the trouble first started.

"Gideon" he called out, getting the attention of the person who had caused him so much pain. "I'm going. For good. I'm never going to come back. Never. "

Gideon glared at him.

"No, you aren't. You'll come crawling back to me. You love me too much and I know it" he scowled.

"No, I mean it this time. That's it. You can have this back" he said grabbing the ring off his finger, the ring Gideon had given him a year ago exactly, and the ring he had never taken off until now. He threw it to the floor at Gideon's feet, realisation hitting the bagpipe player's face.

"No. No. NO" he screamed. "You aren't leaving. You can't." He grinned wickedly. "You'll be here forever" he laughed as his grabbed his wand and yelled out a spell Harry had only ever heard once in the Final Battle. A huge fire dragon appeared. Fiendfyre. The most potent fire spell known to man. Gideon didn't budge though. He was going to go down with Harry. Harry ducked as the dragon exploded, throwing flames over the entire room. He watched in horror as Gideon was there for one minute, the next a pile of ashes. He attempted to apparate out, but realised with shock that Gideon had blocked it. He really had thought of everything. He stayed low, moving over as quickly as he could to the Floo network. With a surge of joy he realised Gideon hadn't thought of everything; he hadn't realised the flame didn't reach ground level, the one flaw of the spell; indeed it obliterated enough without reaching below. He grabbed powder and choked out "The Burrow" just in time to see the roof collapse. He closed his eyes and hoped for the best.

From the cries of shock and worry he heard after what felt like forever he knew he was either in some kind of afterlife or he had got out in time. He hazily opened one eye, and unless the Weasleys had all recently perished, he had managed to escape in the nick of time.

"Harry! Harry!" he heard somebody yell, or rather a few people.

"What happened? Please speak to us" were some of the other calls.

"Home. Ruined. Gideon…oh Merlin" he stuttered out, memories of what had just happened hit him, and he couldn't think straight. Gideon was gone…dead, and his home was ruined and destroyed; everything he had worked on for the last year gone in an instant. He felt somebody brushing ash off him, and being pulled into a soft chair.

He didn't know much of what was happening. He gathered that Ron, Arthur and Charlie had gone off to inspect what had happened, calling for then help of a few Aurors along the way, while Hermione and Molly seemed to be checking him out for shock, with Myron, Ginny and Neville looking on concerned. He didn't know much more until the guys returned, faces grim.

"What happened?" Molly asked running to hug her husband. "Was it some vogue death eaters?"

"I don't know exactly. It was a very dark curse that was used, but it seemed to come from the inside. I don't understand how though. Do you know if any security spells were broken Harry?" Arthur asked Harry, crouching down in front of him.

"No, nothing was broken" he whispered, voice hoarse. "It was Gideon. All Gideon" he sobbed.

"What?" everyone exclaimed. "Are you sure? Was it the imperious curse do you think? I'm so sorry" were the next few phrases thrown at him.

"It was Gideon. I think…I think he was trying to…he was…suicide I think" he decided on in the end. Tears started to fall from his eyes, and he felt a soft hand brushing them away, before pulling him close, and he turned into Myron's shoulder and wrapped his arms around the singer, revelling in all the comfort he could get. He had loved Gideon, as fucked up as their relationship was, but with Myron he felt so much more safe and secure. It shouldn't have ended the way it had with Gideon, and he would miss him, as wrong as that was. He cried harder into Myron's shoulder, but he just held Harry close, and allowed him to cry.

_January 2000_

It was a new year. A new millennium. The last two months were just as rough as the two months before that, although for different reasons. He had mourned for Gideon, but was slowly moving on. He maintained his story that it had been a suicide, and that he hadn't realised Harry was in the house. He knew it was a lie, but nobody questioned him; they just looked on with sympathy, offering their condolences.

Myron had been his biggest form of support, and he had hardly left Harry's side. He had listened to Harry talk when he wanted, and woke him from his nightmares. Harry thought he may have figured out part of what Gideon and Harry had been about, but Harry never said and neither did Myron. But he still found himself feeling close to the singer, and he was glad he had been there; he didn't know how he would have got through everything if he wasn't there.

He wasn't ready for a new relationship just yet. But it wasn't just a new year, it was a new era, and he wanted to make a change for the better in his life, and he hoped Myron would support him no matter what. He was planning to check into a muggle support service for domestic violence victims, and also to set up a wizarding one, as it was an area wizards didn't pay much attention to, much less than muggles at least. And he was positive he could move on.

It was at the end of seventh year; after the defeat of Voldemort, when everything changed for Harry Potter. Before then he thought he knew evil, but now he knew evil was most potent when it came in the form of love. 

_I love the way you lie,_

_ I love the way you lie_

_End_

_So just to clear a couple of things up; I know the Harry/Gideon pairing may have seemed kind of there and all in your face sort of intense, but I wanted to focus on the abuse, rather than their relationship leading up to that point. So pre-established relationships for the win xD_

_Likewise, the relationship with Myron may seem neglected in a way, but I don't think Harry would instantly want another partner after what happened to him, but the start of something special is there. And maybe I'll do a sequel if a plot bunny finds me._

_And I'm basing Gideon's looks off the movie while I'm basing Myron on a combination of the books and films, mainly because Jarvis Cocker who played him in the film makes him look very hot, but I wanted him with a slightly more symphonic metal hairy sort of look. _

_But yeah, hope you liked it, or at least thought it was readable . _


End file.
